


Dearest Reader

by CityZenShark



Series: Readers of Nine [3]
Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityZenShark/pseuds/CityZenShark
Summary: The revolution was a bloodbath. No Nightwings went free. Both Readers fell into despair. The Nightwings must seek them before another blood is spilled
Relationships: Sandra & The Reader (Pyre), The Nightwings & The Reader (Pyre), Volfred Sandalwood & The Reader (Pyre)
Series: Readers of Nine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818334
Kudos: 4





	Dearest Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last year. It's really heavy-themed as the tags say so read it cautiously if you are sensitive.

**1**

The storm became a hurricane when Nae found the note.

It was not a literal storm, mind you, but a metaphorical storm raging for moons since the Scribes’ stars have gone out. A storm waging off any sunlight attempting to pierce through its clouds to refresh the too-damp earth.

Nae and her family, the Nightwings, found a spot that will be their permanent settlement. It was not far from the communal encampment Hollowroot nor too far from the path heading to Jomuer Valley. Jodariel and Hedwyn decided to stay together in the Downside Prairie. Nae as well although she thought of visiting celestial landmarks to dance for the Scribes at least once a year. Ti’zo would accompany her. Sir Gilman planned his own housing up by the Prairie’s hills, determined to conquer his fear of heights. Pamitha prefer to fly the Downside skies; promising to visit them. Bertrude went back to her abode in the Flagging Hands, welcoming the Nightwings with open arms whenever they wish to come by. Rukey went to Jomuer Valley. He did not say where he will settle or where he might be. They had not heard of him in a week.

As for Volfred … He was not the same Sap they first met in the Waking Woods almost two years ago. He hid it well, but they can tell how broken he has become, and the reason was well known.

The revolution failed. The Highwings Remnants attacked the Commonwealth that night during the final Liberation Rite. Everything they remembered about the Commonwealth was gone. The Palace of Justice, the centuries-old squares, the Astral cathedrals, the Shimmer Fountain that ought to be the doorway welcoming exiles home. All turned into rubble. Into nothing. Bodies and blood pooled at every street. The death count was too much. It matched the number of soldiers lost in the past decade in the long war. They couldn’t imagine the horror. Knowing about it alone was sickening.

Volfred isolated himself at dawn after the last Rite. Bertrude and Ti’zo caught up to him into the Waking Woods. He wished to be left alone. He put himself in his own exile in a similar fashion after the previous Nightwings’ fallout. Bertrude promised to keep updates of him since she may be the only one who could get him to talk.

The Reader … He had it just as bad. You will find out soon. But first, let us return to the note Nae the moon-touched girl found.

The Nightwings had dinner together after several days building their homes. Everyone was there except for Rukey, Volfred and Pamitha. The Harp informed she would spend time with Rukey for a bit longer. Bertrude visited, relaying an update about her old friend and from the Above. The Reader was supposed to be there with them. It was his duty to make dinner that night. They hoped he would spend time with them, but was not surprised that he, once again, did not show up.

That night was different. That night changed everything.

Nae felt lonelier than usual. It has not been the same since the stars went out. The Scribes were quieter. They still linger around, she was sure, she thought, and they kept voicing out a storm. Many times, Nae assumed they were warning her of a bad weather. Strange. The sky stopped raining ash for two moons. The chill was thawing. Downside flora were starting to bloom. Everything seemed normal.

Then she felt Little Brother crying.

Little Brother could not cry. He was a Blackwagon after all. He shared stories of the Nightwings he sheltered his whole life. He almost never said more. However, that dinner, he cried, Nae knew it, and it frightened her.

She hopped from her seat next to Jodariel. The demon asked where she was going. Trying to act neutral, Nae said she went to get Reader. “He must be hungry. Oh, yes, he must! I shall go fetch him!” One of her family was about to say something but Nae quickly dashed towards the Blackwagon. That was true, too. She will get the Reader to eat with them. Of course, after she find out what made Little Brother cry.

Nae hid herself from view of her family before running a hand up and down his wall. “What troubles you, Little Brother?” she asked quietly. “Are you hurt?”

He was not hurt. “Is something wrong?” she asked again.

Yes, he said something was wrong. “What is it? Maybe I can help, I think, I’m sure.”

He told her to go inside, so she did.

The Nightwings have emptied out the old Blackwagon bit by bit the more progress they made to their housings. The vacancy made him lighter and look bigger on the inside. He has not moved from his spot in a while. The only ones still occupying Little Brother was the drive-imps, Ti’zo and the Reader. Sometimes Nae would sleep in him, too. When the nights were cold, she would share a bunk with Jodi or Ti’zo and the drive-imps would huddle her. She planned to sleep there that night to accompany the Reader.

The air inside Little Brother was not what she expected. The usual stiffness was replaced by a heavy air as if a flood had ravaged and left everything dry but have damaged things she cannot see. Nae’s mouth quivered at the feeling. She did not like this. Not at all.

By the stairs leading to the bunk area, Under-king Ores appeared.

 **Young one,** he called out. **This king asks you to inspect the sleeping quarters. At most haste, please.**

The Scribes may have guided Nae but never this direct. Nae listened and followed the Under-king’s trail. His form vanished as soon Nae stepped on the last step, though his voice remained.

**Be cautious of what you will see, young one.**

“May I ask, Under-king Ores, what is happening?”

 **Enter, find the vital things, and tell your companions of it.** Then she heard him no longer.

Nae carefully entered the bunk area. The smell of papers, ink and candle quickly filled her nostrils. The Reader had turned the place into his private room since everyone else moved out. Almost every night, Nae would hear him binding his papers to make an astonishingly thick book. He never said when he will finish it.

She did not expect his room to be a mess. Messy desk, sure, but messy bedding, volumes of the Book of Rites scattered on the floor, ink splattered everywhere. It was as if a storm had plundered. The Reader was not in the room. The Miss-in-the-crystal was nowhere either. The Reader always bring her around.

Nae touched a splattered ink on the floor. This happened some time ago, but not too long because the ink left smudges on her fingers. She recalled the last time the Reader went outside which was this late afternoon. She was sure, she thought, he had not come out since.

Her eyes fell on the bedding where the only thing that wasn’t misplaced was the pillow. And on top of it: a note.

With her heart hammering, Nae picked it up. Her literacy needed practising but she can make out basic Sahrian words.

She read it and her world plunged into cold. Worse than the cold of the river that brought her to the Downside.

She ran outside to her family screaming, “Miss Jodi!”

Her family looked up in alarm. Jodariel put aside her food and stride to Nae.

“Nae, what’s the matter?”

“Have you seen Mister Reader?” asked Nae, holding the note in her chest. “He isn’t in there. I think he is here, outside; I hope.”

“I haven’t seen him,” Jodariel turned to her companions. “Have any of you?”

A no from Hedwyn, Sir Gilman and Pamitha. Ti’zo gave a confused chirp. He was sure he saw the Reader going into his room and shut the door prior dinnertime.

Hedwyn approached the moon-touched girl with concern. “What did you find Nae?”

Nae showed the note with her trembling hands. “This. Mister Reader, I think, wrote this before going out. I don’t like it Mister Hedwyn. I don’t like what he wrote on it.”

Hedwyn took the note. Eventually the rest of the Nightwings put down their bowls and gather round. When Hedwyn finished it—his face filled with terror. “Everyone. Jodi.” He turned to his foster mother. “We got to find him.”

“What does it say, Hedwyn?”

“It’s bad, Jodi. It’s very bad. We have to find Bou. Now!”

* * *

**2**

It’s time to start from the real beginning.

About a year ago, a crippled scholar by the name Bougainville—Bou for short—was sentenced into exile. When authorities found him, he was writing. His literacy was revealed right then and there. They interrogated him, branded him, and sent him downriver and into the Downside. The Nightwings found him and saved him from brink of death in the Sandfolds. In return, he vowed to help them regain their freedom. They prevailed every Rite, defeated other triumvirates who had more experience than they have. You could say it was beginner’s luck. Once the Nightwings were informed of their triumvirate’s goal formed by the Eight Scribes, the Rites felt like a responsibility.

On their first Liberation Rite, they experienced their first loss. Hedwyn would have been freed instead of Ignarius. The Reader pushed away his guilt. Instead, he hoped that Ignarius had been reunited with this Moira he thought of during the Rite. Hedwyn assured it was alright because he wasn’t ready to leave them yet.

The new cycle came and once more the Nightwings prevailed every Rite. And once more, they failed the Liberation Rite.

It was against the Essence. Jodariel was anointed while Pamitha supported her and fought her blood-sister for the last time. After the Rite, Pamitha offered her infinite moonshine to the Reader who quickly obliged. Shortly after, Jodi and Hedwyn offer a strong drink as well. The Reader joined and never thought how greatly miserable it was at being drunk.

Another cycle began, the star above the Isle of Khaylmer shone, and Oralech rose back from the dead. The Nightwings prevailed all three. Except for the Liberation Rite. Rukey would have been freed instead of Lendel. That liar of a constable who deserved to be exiled. Yet, he went home. The Cur whose mother did not even know he had been exiled did not.

The Reader began to distant himself especially from his first three friends. He engaged small talks but have stopped starting them. He spent more time with Sandra the Unseeing. When the wraith demanded him to stay away from her, he busied himself with the Book of Rites. Away from his companions.

A new cycle began and the Voice invaded his mind. The Reader would have turned worse if it were not for Volfred and his experience with the Voice’s taunting on his time with the previous Nightwings. It lightened the Reader’s mood albeit slightly.

Then the Golden Star called to them again. The one who went home that time was Udmildhe, not Nae.

After the Rite, there would not be a new cycle. The stars were dying out. They would shine continuously until they shine no more.

The Reader put aside his own needs and focused on his friends. They worry how much he was stressing but he hid so well they weren’t so sure.

The next two Liberation Rites happened. Like before, their adversaries went free. Manley instead of Volfred, Sir Deluge instead of Bertrude.

Every time Volfred’s messenger imp came, it was as though someone made a contraption to make a lightning struck only at the Reader. The Revolution lacked the people’s support. The Highwings grew aggressive than ever. Constables were pressuring on the citizens they were supposed to protect.

It was a wreck. Both Readers of the Nightwings were breaking as well. But they hid it for the sake of…

For the sake of what?

No Nightwings went free.

Nobody.

When they finally won a Liberation Rite, it was against Oralech. Rukey ought to fly home as the last exile to be free. He gave the chance to the Reader who could not believe his words. He whom failed his friends—he who caused the revolt to be weak—he who cannot participate in the Rites. Why was _he_ the one to go free?

The Reader, solemnly, turned to Oralech and said, “I gave you my freedom so you may yet have yours.”

The blue-horned demon was taken aback. The Reader said nothing more, unable to look at the demon longer, or the Heralds, or Rukey, or his friends who were watching from behind.

“I accept the Reader’s choice. The Reader’s mercy.” Oralech stepped into the Shimmer Pool and flew home.

The Reader did not want wait for the Shimmer Pool to go still. A part of begged him to flee. Another part of him was screaming profanities for denying the last chance. A split of that other part cursed at him for not letting Rukey go home. Somewhere else within dared him to jump of the summit and hoped he will wake up at the Sandfolds.

 _Mercy,_ thought the Reader. _My mercy? I gave my adversaries their freedom while none to my friends… What mercy is that? Scribes… If you really uphold mercy, why did you create these Rites? This is nowhere near fair._

Who could even answer that? The Scribes were mere history. They were dead. The stars were mere balls of gas a billion leagues away. There was no wisdom from those.

That night, the Reader understood how Oralech felt.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest here.
> 
> I love Pyre. It's a game with a great story and fantastic lore. But once you play a game so many times, it gets boring. The love for it is still there but it's just not entertaining anymore.
> 
> I originally wanted to publish 9 fics for this series but I'm losing motivation, and my university experience just drained my hobby writing away especially on things I had/have high motivation for.
> 
> I will try my best to complete this series but I can't promise that I will.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
